Sangre
by Violette Moore
Summary: El chico en la cama se estaba muriendo, la sangre no dejaba de manar por toda comisura en su rostro, ellos no sabían que hacer para detenerlo. ¿Buscar una cura o acompañarlo a la tumba?


**.**

* * *

 **Sangre.**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

—Madre…

Esa palabra fue lo último que Batman escuchó antes de que su hijo desactivara el comunicador en su oído. Iba a comenzar a seguirlo porque resultaba obvio que este ataque de hombres murciélago era una treta de la asesina pero no pudo hacerlo porque eran demasiados y además estaban armados con dispositivos que servían para propagar su virus.

En un parpadeo el número de oponentes se triplicó y él tuvo que estar detrás de cada uno para suministrar el antídoto. Los que eran víctimas recientes volvían a recuperar la apariencia humana pero aquellos que fueron transformados hacía demasiado perdían la vida de forma inhumana.

Olvidó la noción del tiempo, pues con el caos recién levantado criminales regulares aprovecharon verlo ocupado para hacer de las suyas, hubo hurto a tiendas, robo armado a transeúntes y también agresiones de corte sexual que él tuvo que frenar.

Cuando terminó la fiesta con el apoyo de la policía local que como siempre llegaba de una a dos horas tarde, se comunicó a casa para saber si ya había regresado el menor.

—Pensé que no le quitaría el ojo de encima, Señor. —se burló, o le recordó Alfred.

—Nos separamos…—respondió escueto. Ya lo había buscado por el GPS pero el astuto niño también desactivo eso. Tendría que recurrir a la vieja escuela, es decir.

Buscarlo en algún lugar dónde Thalía pudiera llevarlo para amedrentarlo.

Recorrió unas veinte cuadras del punto donde se separaron, había evidencias de lucha, ausencia de cuerpos con excepción del de su hijo. Él estaba aún mirando hacia el cielo, la infinidad de la nada en una ciudad donde la noche nunca se acaba. Se apostó por detrás para que sintiera su presencia, Damian tenía el rostro cubierto por la capucha, él odiaba que se la pusiera porque hacerlo era emular el uniforme de los asesinos.

Como no parecía querer decir nada, él se aproximó y colocó una mano sobre la prenda…

—No lo hagas…—su voz le pareció distinta. Entre rota y colérica. Los encuentros con su madre, nunca le sentaban bien a ninguno de los dos.

Años pasaron del momento en que tuvo que decidir. Damian se quedó con ellos pero su madre aún no lo aceptaba.

Hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, porque podría tener catorce años pero seguía siendo su hijo, así que deslizó la prenda hacia atrás. Una débil luz producto de las lámparas de calle iluminaba sus rostros, advirtió el amago de varios golpes sobre su cara. El más notorio y que hasta a él le dolió, había lastimado el ojo diestro, tenía un río de sangre manando por la comisura y todo lo que pudo hacer, fue el patético gesto de abrazarse a su hijo.

Damian se alteró con el tacto, siseó un poco pero no se retiró, temblaba en diminutos espasmos que a él le parecieron como producto de la represión del llanto. Cuando se hubo calmado, se separó un poco de él, tomó un trozo de su capa y comenzó a limpiarle la cara. Damian cerró los ojos, él lo despojó del antifaz, su rostro…le recordó el callejón donde perdió a sus padres y el tacto que le ofrecía, la parsimonia con que Gordon había limpiado sus lágrimas en la estación de policía.

Él no había hecho más que llorar con el corazón destrozado, Damian no lloraba, lo que sea que sucediera entre él y su madre se lo guardaría. Aunque le quemara y pesara por el resto de sus días.

—¿Estás bien…?—pregunta estúpida. Aunque la refería en ambos sentidos. Quería saber si tenía más heridas por el largo del cuerpo o si por el contrario, la afilada lengua de su madre una vez más lo había trastornado. Damian suspiró, lento, profundo. Asumía que aprendió eso de controlar la respiración para calmar el dolor durante los meses que pasó con los monjes en el Himalaya.

Luego volvió a abrir los ojos y él tuvo la sensación de que algo en su interior por fin se había roto.

No eran los mismos ojos duros enmarcando su rostro infantil, sino una mirada triste de una persona que ha sufrido demasiado a tan corta edad. Reprimió el impulso de abrazarlo de nuevo, porque no compartían entre padre e hijo esa clase de intimidad.

—Y..yo…N…no quiero hablar de eso.—respondió y dio la vuelta comenzando el camino de regreso.

Algo en su andar siguió sin convencerlo de que se trataba de él. _—¿Qué más quería de su hijo?—_ se preguntó para sus adentros. _¿Que siguiera fingiendo, que representara una fortaleza y entereza que no correspondían a su edad? ¿A caso su madre por fin anunció la despedida final? ¿No habría más amenazas, más golpes, más visitas?_

Aunque lo hiriera, sabía que Damian anhelaba sus encuentros, corría una y otra vez con el corazón en la mano, sólo para ser rechazado.

Ese corazón, pensó con resignación. Finalmente se había roto, porque existían límites para la cantidad de dolor que soportaba un ser humano.

Se quedó con todas esas preguntas haciendo ruido en su cabeza, subieron al Batimovil en absoluto silencio y para cuando llegaron a casa, el chico ya estaba dormido. Él estacionó con una ultima vuelta y el movimiento del vehículo lo llevó a estrellarse contra su cuerpo.

Abrió la escotilla del auto pero no descendió. No quería despertarlo, no quería dejar de sentirlo contra su costado, cálido, ínfimo…—el hijo que tanto quería y necesitaba, pero al que no se atrevía a amar de manera apasionada por temor a que se fuera o lo rechazara— Alfred los acompañó unos minutos después, ya llevaba sus ropas de cama, así que se sorprendió de que bajara con tremenda facha.

—Forman un cuadro perfecto, si me permite decirlo, Señor. —él le permitió decirlo y además de eso, el mayordomo se tomó la libertad de hacer una fotografía con su teléfono móvil.

Damian parecía tan noble e inocente cuando se quedaba dormido, ajeno a las maldades del mundo y a su propia oscuridad, pero no podían quedarse ahí, así que finalmente lo tuvo que despertar…

 ** _—Mmmh….no…déjame…¡Suéltame!…_** —le soltó unos adormilados golpes, él lo terminó levantando en brazos y su hijo bufó como toda contestación.

Las lágrimas de sangre volvían a manar, ahora por la comisura de ambos ojos, pensó en decirle a Alfred que revisara su cuerpo pero no había herida de gravedad. Ni hinchazón o carne abierta al rojo vivo, le restó importancia y comenzó a andar junto con él en dirección de su alcoba, estaba menos pesado de lo que recordaba, hasta las ropas se le veían un poco flojas. Damian suspiró contra su cuello a medio camino de las escaleras, se abrazó un poco más a él como si le quisiera. —¡Claro que te quiere, hombre terco y necio!—se recordó en su mente. —Es tu hijo, y es un instinto básico, hasta en los animales, ese de amar incondicionalmente a sus padres.

Llegaron a la habitación donde un gran Danés dormía a pierna suelta sobre la alfombra y un gato de color negro con blanco estaba como faraón apostado en la almohada. Ese pequeño sintió a su amo, abrió los ojos que brillaron de manera espeluznante. Si no estuviera acostumbrado a las bolas de pelo escalofriantes por cortesía de Selina, él se habría alterado.

"Alfred" se estiró perezosamente y caminó hasta el pie de la cama, como esperando que terminara ya de acostar a su amo. Él abrió las sábanas con el brazo libre, iba a dejarlo caer pero entonces el menor comentó otra cosa…

 ** _—Prefiero la muerte…_**

—¿Qué…?—le preguntó a él, pero seguía dormido. "Pesadillas" por un momento casi se olvida de que lo tercero que atormentaba la mente de su hijo, no era el presente o el futuro, sino las pesadillas de su estadía con la Liga de los Asesinos.

 ** _—La prefiero mil veces a regresar con ustedes…_**

Así que una vez más, Thalía le ofreció que regresara con ellos.

Lo recostó, lo liberó de las botas, la pesada armadura y el cinturón, luego besó su frente, para poder arroparlo y despedirlo. El gato Alfred regresó a dónde estaba, se hizo un ovillo en la almohada junto a su hijo y Titus también despertó, pero sólo para asegurarse de que efectivamente se trataba de él y tras un bufido de conformidad volvió a quedarse dormido.

Estará bien, todo estará bien…—se repitió para sus adentros, pero una parte de sí, sabía que ya nada estaría bien.

.

.

.

Mañana siguiente.

Richard apareció cerca del medio día, era fin de semana por lo que no le sorprendió tanto su visita.

—¿Dónde está Damian?—preguntó en lugar de saludar.

—El jovencito se ha atrincherado en su alcoba. No ha bajado a desayunar. —respondió Alfred llenando su taza de té con elegancia.

—¿Pelearon?—inquirió mirando a su padre. Bruce sacó el rostro de detrás del periódico y lo miró con una expresión que quería decir "mi hijo y yo, ya no nos peleamos"

Era cierto, los momentos en que aquel parecía un animal descarriado y él un dictador desalmado ya se habían terminado. Los golpes y las palabras hirientes se reemplazaron por lo que comenzaba a creer que era un profundo abismo de indiferencia entre los dos.

Damian era reservado, aún impulsivo y no le quedaba la menor duda de que lo seguía respetando pero de ahí en fuera…

Disfrutaban practicar katas de karate juntos, meditar juntos, leer o ver alguna película juntos. Todas las actividades que requirieran concentración y absoluto silencio.

Dobló el periódico dejándolo sobre la mesa y fue seco en su explicación.

—Tuvo un encuentro con su madre…

—Oh…—Dick se dejó caer en una silla y aceptó el té que el mayordomo recién le entregaba. —Eso explica por qué no llegó a los videojuegos.

—¿Siguen reuniéndose para eso?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Estamos por desaparecer de todos los tableros el puntaje de Tim! —Bruce no agregó nada, terminó su infusión y comentó que quizás ayudara si él lo acompañaba.

—¿Ya lo intentaste tú?

—Dijo que no quería hablar de eso…

—Y yo tengo otra cita en media hora, así que lo siento. Sólo quería saber si estaba bien. Regresaré por la noche, si es que sigue encerrado en su "cueva".

—De acuerdo.

El menor no salió para nada por el resto de la mañana.

Alfred le llevó la comida pasadas las cinco de la tarde y observó que seguía acostado. No tocó su desayuno, sólo había cambiado de posición en la cama y hasta el gato y el perro se habían aburrido de verlo. Abrió las cortinas y ventanas por si se animaba con un poco de aire pero el muchacho solo siseo cual vampiro y volvió a cubrirse con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

—¿Me permite…?—inquirió aproximándose a él. Bruce le comentó lo de sus ojos, además de otros golpes sobre la nariz y quijada. Damian negó con el rostro, agazapado cual fantasma.

Alfred había vivido situaciones similares con cada uno de los jóvenes amos.

Cuando llegaban a la mansión les costaba trabajo olvidar su pasado, las pesadillas, la pérdida de sus seres amados. Todos lloraron durante noches hasta quedarse dormidos, otros se entregaron a la violencia, los más audaces trataron de cazar al asesino y hacer justicia por mano propia. Pero el resultado de esas travesías siempre era el mismo: Aprendían a endurecer su corazón, olvidar las pesadillas, darle la cara al dolor.

Le quitó las cobijas observando las marcas de golpes en su rostro. Los morados casi habían desaparecido, la sábana y la almohada, por el contrario estaban impregnadas de sangre en varios lados. Él lo tomó de la barbilla con suavidad, notándolo frío y temeroso, la sangre se había secado ahí dónde se había derramado. Tenía el rostro más sucio de lo que habría imaginado, tomó su propio paño y tras humedecerlo con un poco de agua comenzó a limpiarlo.

—¿Algún dolor…?—preguntó como médico y también, abuelo. El chico cerró los ojos como si él fuera a amedrentarlo. Las visitas de su amorosa madre, siempre se traducían en esto.

Su jovencito esperando ser rechazado, humillado y golpeado. La respuesta sobre el dolor fue negativa, él terminó de limpiar la sangre seca y continuó examinando.

—¿Perdida de visión?—hizo que siguiera uno de sus dedos. Llámenlo loco o senil, pero los ojos de su nieto no tenían ese color. Él los observaba de manera diaria, era con el que mas tiempo pasaba. _¿Tendría alguna herida infecciosa? ¿Un virus corriendo por sus venas? ¿De qué clase sería, existiría cura?_ Tenía que sacarle una muestra de sangre.

Damian volvió a negar sobre la pérdida de visión, pero después admitió que le dolía demasiado la cabeza, como para salir o tomar alimento.

—Acompáñeme abajo para poder revisarlo.

—¿No puedes hacerlo aquí?

—El equipo especializado se encuentra en la enfermería, si no tiene fuerzas para bajar, le pediré a su padre que…

—¡No…! Yo puedo….

Salió de la cama, Pennyworth advirtió lo mismo que el Señor de la casa. Se veía más pálido y delgado, esa dieta suya a base de verduras, semillas y frutas volvía a descompensarlo. Bajaron en silencio, el joven por delante, el guardián por detrás. Estaban por llegar a destino, pasando las ultimas escaleras cuando Damian perdió el equilibrio y a punto estuvo de perder el sentido.

En sus más de veinte años de servicio, Alfred nunca se había espantado tanto, pues ya no tenía la fortaleza física para soportarlo. Su espalda se quejó, los músculos se tensaron pero evitó que el menor se estrellara de cara en la piedra filosa de la cueva.

 _—Perdón…_ —se disculpó con la voz rota. Él lo abrazó con fuerza, su padre ya estaba junto a ellos preguntando lo que había pasado.

Damian no solía llorar, eso era cierto. Pero también era verdad que cuando lo hacía, era con él y nadie más. Rompió sus defensas, insistiendo en pedir perdón por algo que había efectuado. Su padre y mayordomo no entendían a lo que se refería. Quizás lamentaba haber vuelto a ver a su madre.

Se quedó dormido, luego de confesar que _él no quería hacerlo…_

 _Debían creerle, él no quiso que sucediera esto..._

Colocaron su cuerpo sobre una cama de exploración, los análisis habituales. Sangre, fluidos. Sus ojos volvían a sangrar, además de la nariz, oídos y boca.

—¿Qué le sucede Alfred?—preguntó Bruce luego de otras dos horas en que el menor no despertó, la hemorragia se había detenido, su hijo dormía tranquilo.

—Sus plaquetas han cambiado, la sangre es distinta, no me explico el por qué, pero su cuerpo la está rechazando.

—¿¡Cómo dices!?—de la manera en que él lo entendió: Su hijo se moriría desangrado. La contemplación de la idea lo horrorizó, pero ciertamente era lo que estaba pasando.

—Debo examinarlo por completo, buscar alguna cicatriz o punción que nos diga cómo pudo haberle pasado.

—¿Tienes idea de como evitarlo?

—Puedo aislar los compuestos extraños que encontré en su sangre, pero esos estudios…

—Suelen llevar semanas o meses…—Bruce observó a su hijo, lágrimas de sangre volvían a formarse. Recordó sus palabras exactas al momento de postrarlo en la cama.

 ** _"Prefiero la muerte…la prefiero mil veces a regresar con ustedes"_**

¡NO!

Todo su cuerpo tembló rechazando la idea. ¡Thalía no podía asesinarlo! ¡No podía regresarlo a la tumba! ¡No de esta manera tan cruenta! —acarició su rostro con dedos temblorosos, Damian estaba frío, tanto que recordó con horror el momento en que falleció.

—Has los estudios, Alfred…—ordenó, separándose del menor.

—¡No irá a atreverse a dejarlo!—reclamó el mayordomo pero él ya estaba a considerable distancia colocándose las vestimentas de héroe. Poco antes de subir a su vehículo Damian comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y toser, expulsaba sangre con violencia, limpiaba su rostro pero ya no había zona ilesa. Tanto él como su guardián se miraron asustados sin saber que decir o hacer.

El chico en la cama miraba con pavor sus manos, además de las sábanas blancas y el piso impregnados de sangre.

Su cuerpo se dobló de nuevo, sus ojos lloraron. Él no dijo nada, sólo se abrazó. Bruce regresó sobre sus pasos, las ropas de héroe puestas en su totalidad.

—Damian ¿Tu madre hizo esto?—Preguntó para asegurarse. Por más desalmada que fuera, por más maldita que estuviera su sangre. Ella era su madre. Lo trajo al mundo ¿A caso eso le daba derecho de sacarlo también? El menor negó con temor, derramando más llanto entre transparente y carmín. _¿Por qué la protegía tanto? ¿Por qué la amaba tanto?_

 _¿Y si su madre hubiera sido una loca asesina, a caso él no la seguiría amando?_

—¡Damian, dime la verdad! ¡Tiene que haber una cura! —exclamó furioso, el chico negó con el rostro y regresó a toser y vomitar. Alfred se acercó a ambos con la Jofaina de agua y algunos paños limpios, Damian lo miró a los ojos, intentaba decir algo pero la voz no le salía entre el líquido derramado.

 ** _—A…a…buelo…_** —Alfred tiró todo el contenido de sus manos al piso y corrió a abrazarse a él para poder consolarlo.

—Señor….—El mayordomo quería acotar que esa enfermedad pudiera ser contagiosa, quizás se trataba de un virus existente en la sangre, pero si era así, ya los dos estarían infectados. Damian siguió vomitando otro rato y después de tranquilizarse le dedicó algunas palabras al aire.

 ** _—Soy tuyo…_**

—¿Perdón…?—Alfred y él intentaban seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero ninguno entendía. No era a ellos a quienes se los decía.

 ** _—Te pertenezco completamente, en cuerpo y alma…_**

—¡NO! —pensó para sus adentros Batman, ese era el juramento que los asesinos hacían a R'as el día de su iniciación. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo ellos?

 ** _—Por la eternidad..._**

Sus ojos se cerraron, estaba exhausto. Alfred le buscó el pulso, débil, apenas perceptible. Sus opciones eran nulas, si administraba más sangre puede que la siguiera expulsando…entonces tal vez…

Las puertas de seguridad de la cueva de pronto se abrieron. Una motocicleta ingresó y por ella descendió Richard, venía alegre, traía una cajita "feliz" en las manos.

—¡Hey! Adivina quien nos salió a Kori y a mi, D... —verlos, rodeando a un manojo de carne y sangre que él tenía por hermano se tradujo en un grito horrorizado de pavor, la caja terminó en el piso, la figurita de acción de Robin dejó escapar su cabeza.

En la cama Damian alcanzó a verlo a los ojos, la sangre manaba por toda comisura en su cara, Richard palideció al contemplarlo, le buscó una mano, la colocó en la suya. Poco o nada importó que la enfermedad fuera infecciosa, el chico torturado suplicó que no lo odiara.

—Yo nunca te he odiado, Damian…

—Pero es que yo…no soy él.

—¿¡Qué!? —Bruce no sabría decir si lo que bañaba su cuerpo era ira, alegría o impotencia. El cuerpo en la cama, idéntico en todo detalle al de su hijo confesó ser un clon.

—Todos somos defectos…—explicó. —Madre no logra mantenernos con vida más de cuarenta horas, de los primeros experimentos monstruosos y deformes, ya todos están muertos. Yo pertenezco a una nueva cepa, pero por más que lo intenta, esto sigue pasando…la sangre no se detiene…la piel queda hueca.

—¡No….! ¿¡Por qué…!?—Bruce estaba por arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza, el chico en la cama, continuaba mirando a Dick… _gemelos idénticos comparten emociones y deseos. Sienten empatía por los que le son queridos a sus reflejos._ Estaba claro que este clon los necesitaba en su lecho de muerte porque Damian los amaba.

—El tiempo se acaba. El despertar de la orden…—su voz se interrumpió por más tos y sangrado. Richard no lo apartó de su lado, puede que estuviera en estado de shock o que no tuviera corazón para dejarlo a su suerte aun sí se trataba de un clon de su hermano.

—¿Qué le hará a Damian…?—preguntó Dick, firme aunque por dentro seguía aterrorizado.

—Cumplirá su destino…se convertirá en la mano derecha de la Cabeza del Demonio, será su guarda y escolta personal. Ninguno podrá pararlo, su corazón será gobernado y los recuerdos de ustedes arrebatados…madre pensó en eso, desde el día en que lo conocieron…

—¡NO…! —Alfred vació el aire de los pulmones. Claro que lo pensó esa arpía. Si terminaban por amarlo, nunca podrían capturarlo, lastimarlo…la orden de los asesinos seguiría avanzando.

El chico en la cama ya casi había fallecido.

—¿Aún podemos evitarlo?—insistió Richard, lastimando al clon con el fuerte agarre que ejercía contra su mano. El chico ensangrentado lo miró a los ojos y negó con el rostro. Dijo que era demasiado tarde, él lo sentía en sus entrañas.

—El juramento fue dicho, él es suyo… ** _para siempre._**

Ojos cerrados, más sangre llenando tanto la mesa como el piso. Richard se dejó caer finalmente algo lejos de _su hermano,_ tenía en su regazo la figurita de Robin, pensó para sus adentros que él no podía estar perdido.

No podía ser esclavo de la orden de los asesinos.

No podía ser todo lo que le prometieron que jamás llegaría a ser…

Bruce le colocó una mano a la altura del hombro. No sabía cómo pero ellos, iban a recuperarlo. De alguna forma tenían que lograrlo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—FIN—  
Violette Moore**


End file.
